Sidemen House
The Sidemen House (2016–19) is a luxury mansion in which four of the Sidemen lived. It was dubbed "The Sidemen House", taking the name of the former house. They moved here in mid-2016, after having lived in the former house for around two years. Description KSI, Miniminter, Zerkaa, and Vikkstar123 were the four Sidemen who resided in the house since they first moved in. Various other people (such as Randolph, Lewis Redman, Jordz, etc.) have lived in the house on a temporary basis. Vik left the house in November 2018 (after nearly five years of living with the other three) to move into his own space. In January 2019, Josh too left the house and moved into a new house he had bought with his girlfriend Freya. Finally, Simon acquired a flat with JJ in January and moved in. JJ lived on his own in the house until March 2019 when he finally moved in with Simon. Unlike the first house, this one is not in an open, suburban area. It is situated on a private estate (along with other multi-million pound mansions) with 24-hour security - a factor they undoubtedly considered when choosing a new house. Occupants *Vikkstar123 (2016–18) *KSI (2016–19) *Miniminter (2016–19) *Zerkaa (2016–19) Background According to Rightmove, the land (with a different house on it) was purchased around 20 years ago and the new house was constructed between 2008 and 2013. It has a pool complex and sauna, 6 en-suite bedrooms as well as a cinema, gym and beauty salon (which Josh instead used as the recording area for his Homegrown Podcast series). KSI's bedroom also has its own lift/elevator. Gallery Images LAMBO2.png|JJ's Lamborghini "gathering dust" in the garage. KITCHENINSIDE.JPG|The kitchen, as seen in YouTube videos. NEWFLOORPLAN.JPG|Poor quality floor plan of house, excluding the ground floor. 3LEFT.png|Simon, Vik and Josh in the centre of the house. GYM2.png|Glimpse of the gym and top floor landing. BACK.jpg|Garden. GROUND FLOOR PLAN.JPG|Plan of the ground floor. MANSIM.png|Simon and Manny on the landing. SIMONROOM.png|Simon in his bedroom. Videos More of the interior of the Sidemen House can be seen in the following videos. MOVING INTO KSI'S BEDROOM-0 Returning to the Sidemen House BIGGEST BEER PONG EVER *WORLD RECORD* SIDEMEN HOUSE MINIGOLF Trivia *None of the Sidemen ever filmed an official tour of the new house (until Simon made his last video in the new Sidemen House). There was a short period of time in early-2016 when they were in the process of moving, so their videos simultaneously showed old and new room locations - regularly switching between the new and old house. Many people grew suspicious when a new and much larger house was seen in the background of the group's videos. There was a period of roughly one year when the group didn't even formally acknowledged the fact that they had moved house. It appeared to be a running in-joke that the Sidemen had (pretending they have not moved house), as shown in a 2017 Grand Theft Auto V session. Category:Places Category:Locations